Des Lolita en vacances!
by Riki - sama
Summary: LOLITA23Q ! Les Lolita23Q partent en vacances dans un hôtel luxieux et vont y faire des souvenirs qui resteront à jamais gravé dans leurs cœurs. Yaoi! Sou x Ban ; Ryuto x Ryosuke et Yuki x ... mystère! Venez lire! réécrit


_**Des Lolita en vacances !**_

**Groupe** : _**Lolita23q **_

**Couples** : Ryusuke x Ryutaro, Ban x Sou ! Yuki x …mystère !

_**Résumé : **__Les Lolita23Q partent en vacances dans un hôtel luxueux et vont y faire des souvenirs qui resteront à jamais gravé dans leurs cœurs._

**Note de l'auteur : ** _Alors pour commencer je ne suis pas une fan « inconditionné » de ce groupe mais je l'aime beaucoup, en tout sur internet j'ai trouvé que 3 fic sur eux et aucune d'elle n'était un yaoi, du coup j'ai décidé d'en écrire une ! Même si je sais que Sou s'est cassé du groupe, je l'aimais bien et c'est pour ça que je le mets dans cette fic. _

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! ! ! _

_**OoOoO**_

_Les Lolita23Q partent enfin en vacances ! Après avoir supplié pendant des mois leur manager, celui-ci, leur accorda finalement une pause…C'était le pied, mais…_

« **Ryosuke** : Bon aller les gars, on se dépêche, on a pas toute la journée non plus, je veux pas que mes réservations pour l'hôtel soient invalides !

**Ryuto** : O-oui moi c'est bon je suis près !

**Yuki** : Attend connasse ! *parle au téléphone avec « sa copine »* Putain j'y crois pas, …t'es vraiment qu'une sale pute, je veux plus jamais te revoir !

**Sou** : Ouaaaa *baille*, je me suis trop mal réveillé ce matin…

**Ryosuke** :…tu te rends compte que t'as presque rien mis dans ta valise ? !

**Sou** : Ah bon ? … Et puis fiche moi la paix mon vieux…

**Ryosuke** : Moi, vieux ? ! Mais moi je respire la jeunesse !

**Sou** : Ah ouais et ta vu ça dans quel film ? niark niark niark !

**Ryuto** : *à Yuki* Dis, ça va pas ?

**Yuki** : Nan, c'est juste ma « copine » qui passe son temps à faire sa catin … pff…j'en ai marre…

**Ryosuke** :….Il est où Ban ?

**Sou** : surement en train de préparer ses nounours.

**Ryosuke** : Mais on a pas le temps pour ça nous ! C'est pas vrai, je vais péter un câble !

**Ban** : *arrive come une fleure* Me voilà ! Je disais au revoir à mon nounours ! Il n'aime pas la plage !*smile*

**Sou** : T'es vraiment un gamin !

**Ryosuke, Ryuto et Yuki** : ÇA SE VOIT QUE TU T'ES PAS REGARDE !

**Sou** : buuu ! *tire la langue* méchants !

**Ban** : …C'est pas grave, en plus Sou ressemble comme deux goutes d'eaux à mon nounours !* big smile* »

_Et là…ce fut la goute qui fit déborder le vase…_

…

_Le plan de la voiture était fait comme ceci : Devant à gauche, le beau conducteur brun, Yuki, jurait contre son portable en « regardant la route avec prudence » ce qui leur a valu environs, six risques d'accidents…_

_A sa droite, Ryuto, un gars bi et châtain qui lisait un porno(pour de « vrai » hétéro) tellement qu'il se faisait chier. _

_Derrière le chauffeur il y avait Ban, un mec avec des couettes rose et blondes qui arrêtait pas d'embêter Sou, qui lui était derrière Ryuto._

_Puis vint le tour de Ryosuke, qui était entre les deux blond essayant de faire en sorte que Sou ne tue pas Ban…Mais ça l'emmerdait grave aussi, il voulait voir de fillettes en culottes du magazine de son ami !_

_Bref, on se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour survivre jusqu'à là…au bout d'un moment Ryosuke en a eu marre et échangea sa place avec Sou, laissant Ban à sa merci. _

_Maintenant qu'il était derrière Ryu, il pouvait mater tranquilou._

« **Ryosuke** : Dis, Ryu tu peux me le prêter ? *chibi eyes*

**Ryuto** : Hmmmm…nan !*(^^)* Je suis en train de mater là !

**Ryosuke** : Aller, s'il te plaiiiiit !

**Ryuto** : Dans tes rêves ! »

_Ryo se calma un moment mais reprit très vite, se faisant rembarrer à chaque fois. Du coup il eu une idée : lui chopper le magasine et comme il était devant il pourra pas venir le chercher. Il commença par prendre un tout petit bout très doucement et…_

« **Ryuto** : *se penche en avant telle façon à ce que son dos ne soit plus collé au siège* N'y pense même pas !

**Ryosuke** : Mais euh, je veux le lire aussi !

**Ryuto : **Euh non, toi tu ne veux pas LIRE mais MATER ! C'est différent ça !

**Ryosuke : **Humph ! *boude*»

_Ryuto revint à sa place initial faut dire que c'était dangereux d'être penché en avant avec Yuki comme conducteur Et c'est alors que le petit boudeur eu une autre idée, il passa ses bras autour du siège et encercla Ryu de ses bras puis il posa tranquillement sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain et lui soufflait sensuellement dans le cou._

« **Ryuto** : Q-que ce que tu fais ?

**Ryosuke** : Je mate…t'es confortable tu sais ? *smile*, en sachant parfaitement qu'il le faisait rougir*

**Ryuto** : Je…oui…tu me serre un peu trop là, lâche moi…

**Ryosuke** : *lui chuchotant dans l'oreille* Seulement si tu demande gentiment…

**Ryuto** : * tout rouge* j-je…onegai…

**Ryosuke** : *toujours à l'oreille* …onegai qui ?...*un sourire carnassier sur le visage*

**Ryuto** : o-onegai…ryo…

**Ryosuke** : …hmmmm…nan ! *smile*, je mate là ! »

_Et oui, le petit Ryo venait de faire un sale coup pour punir son pote ! Et le pauvre Ryuto se retrouvait dans ces bras…enfin pauvre, c'est une façon de parler vu qu'on est dans un yaoi ! _

_Pendant ce temps là, Sou était presque à califourchon sur Ban…en train de lui donner des coups, même si le blondinet aux couettes lui tenait les poignets…c'était quelque chose tout ça…_

_Et c'est dans cette belle ambiance qu'ils finirent par arriver à ce fameux hôtel, il était gigantesque, accueillant des stars de tout types : acteurs, chanteurs, groupes etc…Un hôtel de luxe avec une plage réservé aux stars qui y sont logés, des thèmes toujours inventées pour les fêtes, surtout la St-Valentin…un hôtel 5 étoiles, réservé au meilleurs, pour les meilleurs vacances de leurs vie. _

_Faut dire qu'ils étaient tous excité comme des puces._

« **Ryosuke** : Wouah, putain la classe !

**Ryuto** : *un peu rouge* au…oui…

**Yuki** : ça va me faire changer d'air, y a pas à dire j'adore les vacances !

**Sou** : Trop bien c'teuh baraque !

**Ryosuke** : C'est pas qu'une vulgaire baraque, c'est un hôtel 5 étoiles et c'est vraiment une chance qu'on puisse y être !

**Sou** : buuu *tire la langue*

**Ban** : C'est jolie ! *smile* »

_Ils entrèrent tous dans le hall avec leur bagages, la déco était accueillante mais il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, les garçons se rendirent à l'accueil et demandèrent où se trouvaient leurs chambres mais…_

« **L'homme** : Oui, vos réservations pour trois chambres avec des lits doubles places, suivez moi.

**Sou** : Trois ? Comment ça se fait ? C'est qui le con qui a fait les réservations ?

**Ryosuke** : Le con, c'est moi, et puis d'abord, Ryu devait partir chez ses vieux et Yuki passait ses vacs avec sa meuf ! Du coup bah, j'ai oublié de téléphoner, ça peut arriver nan ?

**Yuki** : …*regard de zombie* ah oui…cette salope…qu'elle crève dans les profondeurs de l'enfer…

**Ryuto** : Euh…tu t'es pas encore remis de votre rupture ?

**Yuki** : nan…

**Ryuto** : hm…gambaré *tape amicale sur l'épaule*

**Ryosuke** : Bon, c'est pas grave, tout peut s'arranger, on voudrai encore 2 chambres s'il vous plait.

**L'homme** : euh, je regrette mais comme vous le voyez bien tout le monde court partout et ce, parce que plusieurs bisness-man vont venir à un congrès qui a lieux ici pendant plusieurs jours et comme c'était à l'improviste, il n'y a plus chambres, je regrette…

**Sou** : Roh nan, c'est pas vrai ! …M'en fou, je vais prendre celle qui reste et vous vous allez vous partager les autres et puis voilà !

**Ryosuke** : Eh, mais une seconde, tu te prends pour qui ? ! Nous aussi on a le droit à une chambre individuelle je te signale !

**Sou** : Bah, nan ça serai moi ! et puis.

**Ryuto** : Vos gueules ! … *un petit peu rouge gène* Je propose que se soit Yuki qui prenne la chambre libre, il faut qu'il se repose au maximum, il a beaucoup plus besoin que nous de ces vacances…enfin vous comprenez *rougit*

**Ryosuke** : …ouais….ouais t'as raison et puis bah…maintenant faut savoir avec qui on va partager les chambres…moi je prends Ryu ! ! !

**Sou** : Hey, une minute, pourquoi ?

**Ryosuke** : parce que ! ! !*chibi eyes* tu veux bien de moi Ryu-chan ?

**Ryuto** : *rougit* mais oui ! …je veux dire…euh…j-je veux bien partager la chambre avec toi…*smile*

**Ryosuke** : *(^^)* Tu vois ! * en tirant la langue à Sou

**Sou** : méchant ! *boude*

**Ban** : bah moi, je vois pas de problèmes et…puis ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas ratatiné à la Xbox ! Prépare-toi, le nabot ! ! ! !

**Sou** : Tu t'es regardé, espèce de Barbie BarBU Et puis je relève le défi ! ! ! !

**L'homme** : erm erm … vous devez préciser dans quelle chambre vous voulez être, ensuite pour les chambres disponibles : 401, 402 et la 403, quelqu'un viendra s'occuper des bagages, sur ce je vous propose d'allez dans le restaurant pour le diner, bon séjour, monsieurs.

**Ryuto** : Arigato gosaimas ! »

_Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, et essayèrent de se trouver une bonne place, par chance y avait encore une table pour cinq ! Dans ce resto y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde on pouvait même apercevoir quelques stars du visual kei, mais comme nos petits lolita étaient tous crevé, ils avaient pas la force d'aller leurs parler, rien que de choisir le menu était une tâche difficile surtout avec les deux gamins qui parlaient de jeux vidéo…_

« **Sou** : M'en fou je vais utiliser une technique du dojo secret et tu seras mort, niark niark niark !

**Ban** : Bah, non je pourrai toujours me défendre avec l'eau de la fontaine magique, gros béta !

**Ryuto** : Vous voulez pas parler moins fort, vous nous péter la honte en plus on est fatigués, nous !

**Ryosuke** : Oh ! Le jour où ils ne nous foutront pas la honte il va pleuvoir de la merde !

**Yuki** :… … no comment !

**Ryosuke** : Hey, que ce que ça veut dire ?

**Ryuto** : mais rien ! Finissez de manger pour qu'on puisse aller tous dormir ! Demain on fera la fête et tout mais pour l'instant vous vous la fermer et terminez votre bouffe !

**Ryosuke** : …alors là, je suis sur le cul ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais parler aussi vulgaire ! Qu'est donc t-il arrivé à ma princesse ?

**Yuki** : Avant de jouer les princes charmants essaye de faire des phrases un peu près correct, nan mais franchement « _Je savais pas que tu pouvais parler aussi vulgaire _» , tu la sort d'où ?

**Ryuto** : *regard noir* dites….vous avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dis ou quoi ? »

_A partir de ce moment là et jusqu'à la fin du repas, plus personne ne prononça un mot, Ryuto, qui lui était d'habitude si calme et mignon…autant dire qu'il avait vraiment l'air en colère…après avoir fini leur repas, tout le monde se dirigea vers leurs chambres sauf Yuki._

« **Sou** : Bah, Yuki, tu viens pas avec nous ?

**Yuki** : Non, je vais aller faire un tour au bar.

**Ryuto** : Bois pas trop et te perds pas s'il te plait ! Au pire tu m'appelles.

**Yuki** : T'inquiète maman, je vais rentrer avant le couvre feu, ha ha !

**Ryuto** : *boude* oooh ! ça va ! Je m'inquiète c'est tout.

**Ryosuke** : boude pas, princesse ! Sinon pas de câlins se soir ! »

_Ryuto était devenu nettement plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre ! Et c'est sur les « HA HA HA » générales__qu'ils sont allés se coucher, mais revenons en à notre beau ténébreux pour l'instant. _

_**POV Yuki :**_

_Je veux qu'elle crève…nan seulement elle m'empêchait de vivre mais en plus elle se tapait d'autre gens…que se soit des filles ou des mecs…comme une pute, je la hais, mine de rien elle m'a détruit…tiens ma énième clope vient de se terminer, en plus il est tard…oh puis je m'en fou, rester dans ses pensées est une chose agréable…je crois que je vais devenir un drogué de la clope si ça continu…Quelqu'un arrête pas de parler à coté de moi, qu'est ce qu'il a à crier celui là ? Je viens réfléchir en paix, c'est qui le fouteur de merde ? ! Nan mais il se croit où, maintenant il ose me secouer alors là je me tourne vers lui et…_

« -T'aurai pas du feu, petit ?

**Moi** : …*_Woua putain le canon* _euh oui…oui, bien sur. »

_Mais c'est que y a des perles rare ici, en moins d'une fraction de seconde je me retrouve au coté d'un beau mec brun, qui a des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il a un piercing noir sur sa lèvre inférieur, j'ai envie de le sentir sur les miennes, il a une peau assez pale, ses cheveux sont noir corbeau, tout comme moi, je le trouve vraiment beau…_

« -Je t'appelle depuis un bon bout de temps, tu sais ? Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu fumais, je dirais que t'était à 200% déprimé, j'ai pas raison ?

**Moi** : Mais tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ? *rougie puis souris* oui t'as raison…j'ai eu des « problèmes de couples » et je l'ai plaqué…elle mérité que de crever…

-Eh ben, dis donc…que ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

**Moi** : Elle me saoulait trop, elle m'étouffait, à chaque fois quand je rentrais tard elle n'arrêtait pas de m'engueuler et après j'ai su qu'elle me trompait avec des inconnu(e)s qu'elle rencontrait dans les bars… »

_Mais…attendez là, je viens de déballer ma vie à une personne que je connais à peine et sur laquelle j'ai flashé en plus !_

« -Y a quelqu'un, youhou ? moshi, moshi ?

**Moi** : Euh … oui ?

-Ha ha ha ! T'es trop marrent, tu déballe t'as vie comme ça à un étranger, mais je pense que t'avais envie de vider ton sac, nee ? *smile* »

_Wouah…C'est un ange ! Je le trouve très beau, il est magnifique ! Le plus étrange c'est qu'il a réussi à me cerner en si peu de temps…_

« **Moi** :… euh…

-Est-ce ma beauté qui t'ébloui ? Nan, je plaisante, en tout cas je suis content de t'avoir rencontré ! *smile* Mais je doispartir sinon mon leader va me passer un de ses savons hé hé ! Bye, beau brun !

**Moi** : Attend *rouge* ! T'es dans le visu-kei ?

-Oui !

**Moi** : Je m'appelle Yuki, on pourra se voir demain ?

-bien sur, Yuki, à demain ! »

_Aaaaahhhhhhh il m'a appelé par mon prénom….merde ! J'ai oublié de lui demander son nom ! Raaah, que je suis con ! Bon, de toute façon, on se voit demain…mais je sais pas comment le trouver, putain la galère…et si…et si jamais il oublie se serai affreux !... Faut que j'aille me coucher, j'ai eu trop d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui…_

_**Fin POV Yuki**__**.**_

_Et bien maintenant on passe à nos 4 déjantés…_

_Ryuto était dans la salle de bain, appréhendant le soir. Car Ryuto était en fait amoureux de Ryosuke depuis bien longtemps, ce qu'il lui avait fait dans la voiture l'a gêné mais il en voulait encore plus, d'un autre coté, timide comme il est il lui avouera jamais qu'il est amoureux en plus, Ryosuke est connu comme un super pervers accro au minettes à fortes poitrines, du coup, Ryu n'avait aucune chance…tout était perdu d'avance pour lui... _

_Même si au fond de son cœur il espérait toujours quelque chose…Il rentra dans la chambre avec son large t-shirt et son boxer, il avait le regard triste parce qu'il savait que ses fantasmes se réaliseront jamais. De son coté Ryosuke, était en train de lire le magasine porno de Ryu, qui était dans la voiture, lui par contre était juste en boxer et sirotait tranquillement une bière, allongé sur leur lit…_

« **Ryosuke** : *se retourne* T'as fini princesse ?

**Ryuto** : Oui…c'est bon…tu peux y aller…

**Ryosuke** : Nan, t'inquiète j'y suis déjà allé moi ! *smile*…ça va pas, Ryu ?

**Ryuto** :…euh si, ça va…

**Ryosuke** : Aller ma petite, on se connait depuis longtemps toi et moi, dis moi ce qui se passe. *smile*

**Ryuto** : Putain mais j'suis pas ta meuf, merde !...Raah, et pis fiche moi la paix ! »

_Ryosuke était sur le cul, et un peu confus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa princesse agissait comme ça. Il le taquinait toujours un peu mais rien de bien méchant. Pendant ce temps la Ryuto était déjà sous sa couverture, il se sentit un peu mal maintenant, pour avoir parlé à « l'amour de sa vie » de cette façon…_

_Ryosuke se glissa sous la couverture, alla au plus près de Ryu, qui lui tournait le dos, il encercla sa taille de ses deux bras et mit sa tête sur son épaule puis chuchota au creux de son oreille._

« **Ryosuke** : Ryu… tu représente vraiment beaucoup pour moi tu sais ? Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une simple et vulgaire fille de ces magazines cochons… Je te considère comme une belle princesse, magnifique même… que je veux protéger à tout pris…

**Ryuto** : * se met en face de ryo* …c'est vrai ?

**Ryosuke** : *ferme les yeux et aborde un tendre sourire* oui c'est vrai…je n'ai pas toujours compris pourquoi tu m'as dit ça mais en tout cas je m'excuse et je veux que tu me pardonne…

**Ryuto** : *tout rouge kawaii* merci et je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris mais gomen…

**Ryosuke** : t'inquiète, c'est oublié…oyasumi, ohimé-sama. *en déposant un baiser sur son front* »

_(Et…rien ! C'est pas l'heure des lemons bande de pervers !)_

_**Du coté de nos deux blonds :**_

_Ils avaient joué pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, avec toutes sortes de jeux, que ce soit des quêtes, un peu de sport mais surtout des jeux de combats, qui ont durés très, mais alors très longtemps…_

« **Sou** : aaaa *baille* bon, on va peut être aller se coucher, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une tête d'enterrement demain.

**Ban** : Ouais, je suis d'accord ^^. Enfaite…tu sais…eum… … je…

**Sou** : …Bah, accouche !

**Ban** : J'ai…j'ai tendance à devenir très affectif quand je dors alors…m'en veux pas pour demain…

**Sou** : Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

**Ban** : eh ben…avec moi, je ne sais pas dans quelle position on va se retrouver demain matin… alors voilà quoi…

**Sou** :…hé hé, j'a pas peur, t'inquiète ! et puis…Ban c'est Ban, on te changera pas, et encore heureux d'ailleurs ! *smile*

**Ban** : oh…ce que tu viens de dire me touche tu sais…Je te ferai un cadeau avant la fin des vacances pour ça, tiens *smile* bonne nuit !

**Sou** : OK ! Toi aussi *sourire* »

_Et ils décidèrent de se coucher et s'endormirent…le lendemain matin il y avait une scène attendrissante à voir dans leurs chambres…_

_**Dans la chambres des blondinets **__: Ils étaient allongés n'importe comment, le t-shirt de Sou était relevé, on pouvait voir tout son torse, et Ban, lui était collé à son chanteur, ses bras encerclaient ses cotes et ses jambes s'étaient entremêlées à celles de son chanteur-gamin-boudeur…._

« **Sou** : aaahhh *baille* ah !...ban ? oh…qu'il est kawaii comme ça ! *smile* »

_Le chanteur rapprocha son visage de la chevelure rose et blonde de son « camarade de chambre » et huma son odeur…un doux parfum de bonbons…_

_**Dans la chambre des châtains :**_

_Dans la chambre des châtains, Ryosuke était réveillé et regardait amusé la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Ryuto s'était presque allongé sur lui et lui, il avait possessivement passé sa main autour de la taille de Ryu._

« **Ryuto** : *se réveille* hmmm…ryo…ohayo…

**Ryosuke** : Bonjourla princesse _de mon cœur_. »

_Cette jolie phrase fit rougir la dite « princesse ». Et Ryuto fit semblant de se rendormir pour pouvoir profiter de cette situation…_

_Dans la chambre de Yuki…eh bin, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, il pensait à son beau brun, qui avait réussi à le cerner en très peu de temps, et qui l'avait envouté par la même occasion. Il était impatient de le revoir…Tout le groupe, au bout d'un moment ont décidé d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Leur programme pour la journée n'était d'autre que la plage, ainsi ils se sont tous retrouvé sur la plage avec leurs maillots de bain._

« **Ryosuke** : T'as vu Ryuto, ce maillot de bain moule super bien mon joli cul ! T'es d'accord avec moi ?

**Ryuto** : * tout rouge de gène et en profite pour mater le cul de son ami*…oh oui, j-je trouve au-aussi…

**Ryosuke** : Mais ne soit pas gêné, je suis beau c'est naturel ! *très « modeste » !*

**Yuki** : Arrête de le gêner, c'est mal poli à force.

**Ryosuke** : Rooh, ça va, Yu et puis regarde les deux gamins là-bas, qui n'ont pas l'air de se gêner. »

_En effet, y avait deux personne…oh pardon, je voulais dire deux gamins qui se touchaient sans aucune gêne, enfaite, ils étaient tout bonnement entrain de se chatouiller…d'une façon un peu étrange même ! ! ! ! Quelque temps après Sou revint avec Ban._

« **Sou** : Bon, les gars on va aller se baigner ? ! Je vais faire du surf ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Ban** : … Tu sais en faire ?

**Sou** : Nan, mais ça doit pas être compliqué ! ! ! !

**Ban** : hmm…t'es sur de toi j'espère ? *ton de défis*

**Sou** : Bien sur ! *ton de défis aussi*

**Ban** : Et bah, ok, montre moi ce que tu vaux !

**Yuki** : Ooh, intéressant, je suis pressé de voir se que ça va donner ! hé hé ! »

_Ban sortit la caméra qu'il avait emmenée pour filmer leurs vacances. Sou partit très fier, se louer une planche, et alla dans la mer. Ban prenait un plaisir fou à filmer un Sou qui ne savait pas du tout faire du surf et qui voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'il était super fort. Ban filmait les scènes sous les angles et il arrêtait pas de filmer surtout ses chutes, car son chanteur arrivait pas à être debout plus de 3 secondes sans tomber dans l'eau. Ryu et Ryo pouffèrent de rire et Yuki était plié en deux, il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement que c'était drôle. Au bout d'un moment Sou c'était très énervé et il a balancé sa planche quelque part sur la plage et a sauté sur Ban._

« **Sou** : J'en ai ma claque, arrête de filmer alors que je me taule la gueule !

**Ban** : *(O.o)* euh…t'étais très mignon ! *baka smile*

**Sou** : mais voui, tu vas voir ! »

_Sou était à califourchon sur Ban, et maintenant qu'il voulait une vengeance il saisit sa chance, il s'était mis à chatouiller un peu partout…Mais notre gamin blond se rendit compte de la situation, dans laquelle il était…Sous lui il y avait une petite masse blonde toute mignonne qui rougissait et rigolait beaucoup, de plus il pouvait toucher son torse sans se faire réprimander…sa peau était si douce… ses chatouilles devenaient très rapidement des caresses. Cependant Sou sentit le regard interrogateur de Ban se porter sur lui… _

« **Sou** : Ban … je crois que je t'aime…

**Ban** : *(O.o)* hein ?...HEIN ? !...

**Sou** : j-je sais que tu ressens peut être pas la même chose pour moi mais sache que/»

_Il fut vite coupé dans ses explications, les lèvres de Ban se sont collé au siennes, c'était un échange magique…Les petites joues potelés de Sou entre les mains de Ban, qui lui, profitait pleinement de la bouche de son chanteur. Au bout d'un moment, leur « kiss » se rompit par manque d'air._

« **Ban** : Il te plait mon cadeau, chéri ? »

_Et Sou s'était remis à le chatouiller, mais cette fois ci il tripotait ouvertement son « ami » et bien sur, les membres de leurs groupe n'ont pas fait semblant d'avoir rien vu, au contraire…_

« Ryosuke : *se penche vers Sou et dis tout sensuellement* Tu sais qu'il y a des chambres pour faire ça, mon chou ?

**Sou** : AH ! Mais que ce que tu me fais peur là ? *tout grognon*

**Ryosuke** : … HA HA HA ! ! ! ! Sou a eu peur, sou a eu peur, na na na nanero !

**Sou** : Toi, je vais te… ! »

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le massacrer, Ban vint l'embrasser, ce qui calma sa rage en un clin d'œil._

_C'était l'heure d'y aller, pour tous le monde, se baigner, mais étrangement seul Ryuto n'est pas venu dans l'eau, il s'était rapprochait du bord mais fila comme une fusé vers sa serviette, pour « bronzer un peu ». Ryosuke trouva cela bizarre, du coup, il s'assit près de son ami pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ryu avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du soleil, Ryo s'installa à ses cotés pour admirer son beau visage…un visage tellement doux avec ses traits naturellement détendu…_

_Ryu se rendit compte qu'il y avait une certaine présence à coté de lui, il ouvra les yeux et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et lorsqu'il vit le visage de la personne qu'il aimait tant (bah oui, XD)il était devenu tout rouge._

« **Ryosuke** : *(^^)* … Dis, pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous, nous baigner ?

**Ryuto** : euh…pour rien…j'avais juste envie d'aller bronzer et/

**Ryosuke** : Arrête de mentir c'est pas bien ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.

**Ryuto** : c-c'est que…je…je sais pas nager… *rouge de honte*

**Ryosuke** : Non, c'est pas vrai ? !...Oh, gomen, c'était pas pour te vexer, tu sais, si tu veux, moi je veux bien t'apprendre ! *smile*

**Ryuto** : C-c'est vrai ? tu veux bien ?

**Ryosuke** : Mais bien sur, aller on y va !

**Ryuto** : d-d'accord ! … »

_Et ils partirent tous les deux dans la mer…C'était une occasion rêvé pour les deux musiciens! Ryosuke montra quelques bases facile et efficace, Ryuto le regarda avec intention, enfin regarder, c'est un grand mot, il __**matait**__ « son ami » en détaillant avec envie ses positions. Un peu plus tard c'était au tour de Ryu d'essayer mais il n'y arrivait pas, il essayer de rester sur la surface mais par manque de pratique et de savoir (car oui, il n'a fait QUE mater) il coulait comme une…une masse de casserole…il commençait à s'étouffer, l'eau rentrait dans ses poumons. Ryosuke le rattrapa et le tira à la surface, Ryu ne bougeait pas et ça fit super peur à Ryosuke, il avait remarqué que son guitariste chéri était encore en vie mais avait perdu ses couleurs..._

_Ryosuke voulu faire du bouche à bouche mais son corps et son cœur contredisaient la tête, il voulait embrasser Ryu, il attendait déjà trop longtemps pour ça…Ryuto reprenait conscience en sentant une douce sensation sur ses lèvres…c'était doux et chaud, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit que c'était « son ami » qui l'embrassait. Ryo se rendit compte que son guitariste s'était réveillé et le regardait…_

« **Ryosuke** : T'es réveillé, hé hé…*baka smile* Je te faisais du bouche à bouche version french kiss ! ! !

**Ryuto** : f-frensh k-k-kiss ? ! !

**Ryosuke** : euh oui *baka smile*…dis, ça te dis d'aller au resto avec moi ce soir ?

**Ryuto** : T-tu veux dire…rien que nous deux ?

**Ryosuke** : Oui, rien que nous deux…

**Ryuto** : *heureux* oui bien sur ! »

_D'un autre coté, Yuki. Il était sorti de l'eau après s'être bien baigné et tout, il s'installa sur sa serviette en pensant au bel inconnu d'hier soir…il avait promis de le revoir…mais Yuki ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Il faisait trop chaud sur la plage, quoi de plus normal, alors il parti s'acheter du cola, qu'il aimait tant*. Quand tout à coup il rentra dans quelqu'un et failli tomber mais cette personne le retint par la taille avec son bras._

« **Yuki** : aie gomen…

-C'est rien eh mais…c'est toi Yuki ? (il avait encore ses lunettes de soleil)

**Yuki** : Ah…c'est toi ? ! ! !

-Voui, je pensais pas te revoir ici dis donc, quoi que de toute façon je voulais te revoir ce soir. *sourire*

**Yuki** : *rouge de gène* euh merci… ?

-Oh excuse moi, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Yuu mais sur scène on m'appelle *en retirant ses lunettes de soleil* Aoi ! Des GazettO !

**Yuki** : … *sur le cul*A-AOI ? ? ? ! ! ! !

**Aoi** : Oui, mais cris pas si fort, je suis en vacs alors je veux en profiter sans être poursuivi par des fans et les paparazzis qui se cachent dans les buissons, hé hé !

**Yuki** : Ha ha ha, ouais.

**Aoi** : On m'a souvent dis que y avait une ressemblance entre nous, en style et en musique, en tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré! *smile* Dis, t'as pas envie d'une glace ?

**Yuki** : Bah, je comptais acheter du coca mais une glace c'est pas mal non plus ! *smile mais gêné*

**Aoi** : Bah, de toute façon c'est moi qui invite alors on va prendre du cola aussi, on y va ? »

_Un signe de tête de la part de Yuki pour donner son accord et ils partirent vers une petite superette non loin de là, pendant le trajet ils s'étaient même pas aperçu que Aoi tenait toujours Yuki par la taille. _

_Après avoir acheté leurs provisions ils sont allés s'installer sur un __banc en face de la plage._

« **Yuki** : Aoi, tu sais, je voulais te dire que je te considère comme quelqu'un de très doué, tu es vraiment fort à la guitare et que, moi aussi, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré…

**Aoi** : hé hé, dis tu trouve pas que c'et un peu comme dans les films l'eau de rose là ? ha ha, nan je plais', ça te dirais qu'on se voit ce soir ?

**Yuki** : Oui bien sur !

**Aoi** : Ce soir, sur le toit de l'hôtel ! Je vais te préparer une surprise ! *smile*

**Yuki** : Une surprise ?

**Aoi** : Oui, tu verras ! »

_Le reste de l'après-midi, ils l'ont passé à parler, de leur musique, de leurs amis, de leurs sensations pendant les live, de leurs vies. Et c'est en chantonnant que Yuki arriva vers ces amis pour le diner, trouvant leurs petits couples de blonds en train de se bécoter et un Ryu qui rougissait à chaque fois que Ryo lui parlait._

…

_Plus tard dans la soirée un des guitaristes fut emmené par un employé de l'établissement dans un resto chic par qui se trouvait dans l'hôtel lui-même. _

_Ryuto était très bien habillé, une chemise blanche ouverte sur les trois premiers boutons un pantalon en jean noir avec des chaînes qui pendaient sur ses hanches, les manches de sa chemise ont été légèrement retroussés, ne dépassant pas le coude et il avait un ou deux bracelets sur son poigné droit. L'employer le conduisit vers sa table, il en avait le souffle coupé, en voyant la tenu de Ryosuke, il savait que le bassiste était provoquant mais là c'était vraiment à tomber par terre. Ryosuke avait une chemise très près du corps, rouge sang, ouverte sur quatre ou cinq boutons, une chaine et deux colliers autour du cou, il avait un pantalon en cuir noir, moulant…très moulant ! Ce qui mettait en valeurs son magnifique fessier, il avait aussi une ceinture blanche qui pendait en dessous de son bassin. Ryosuke avait une rose rouge entre ses mains et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Ryu._

« **Ryosuke** : T'es très beau comme ça tu sais ? *en lui donnant sa rose et par la même occasion et lui embrassa la main*

**Ryuto** : *tout rouge* me-merci…mais toi, tu es à tomber par terre, tu sais ?

**Ryosuke** : merci beaucoup, tu veux t'asseoir ? »

_Ryuto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était toujours debout mais reluquer SON bassiste dans une telle tenu lui procuraient des frissons de plaisir._

« **Ryuto** : Ah, euh oui bien sur !

**Ryosuke** : *en prenant le menu* tu veux quoi ? tu peux commander tout ce qu'il te plaira. »

_Et c'était alors parti pour un diner de luxe, ils avaient engloutie une grande quantité de nourriture. Ryosuke faisait du pied à Ryu de temps en temps et lui frôlait la main… _

« **Ryuto** : …ryo…je peux te poser une question… ?

**Ryosuke** : …laquelle ?

**Ryuto** : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Ryosuke** : tout simplement…parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi… »

_Ryuto vira au écrevisse, ce n'était pas possible, enfin ! Son rêve, celui qu'il avait fait tant de fois est en train de se réaliser, c'était vraiment…magique…_

« **Ryuto** : …t-tu es sérieux ?

**Ryosuke** : Jamais je ne te mentirai et crois moi, tu compte beaucoup pour moi…

**Ryuto** : c-c'est vrai alors…Ryo…je veux que tu sache que, je t'ai toujours aimé et que…moi aussi je suis fou amoureux de toi… »

_Il détourna le regard mais ses joues chauffaient à une vitesse incroyable, on aurait cru qu'il était passé au four. Mais peut importe vu que cette soirée est et sera officiellement la plus belle de sa vie. Il y a trouvé l'amour qu'il convoitait tant…_

…

_Sur le toit de ce même bâtiment ce tenait un jeune homme vêtu de noir, très classe, allant dans un style qui faisait penser au gothique. La porte du toit s'ouvrit et un jeune homme, tout aussi « gothique » qui couru vers sa direction, essoufflé._

« **Aoi** : T'es un peu en retard beau brun. *sourire*

**Yuki** : Gomen, beau gosse ! »

_C'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux. Quand Yuki détailla du regard la déco du toit, au beau milieu y avait un sofa rouge avec, à coté des bouteilles d'alcool, des verres et quelques amuse-gueules. Aoi l'invita à s'asseoir._

« **Yuki** : Dis, pourquoi t'as choisie un endroit comme celui-ci ?

**Aoi** : Eh bien…le ciel noir de la nuit est très beau, surtout les étoiles qui l'illuminent sont d'une brillance sans égale…et puis, comme t'étais déprimé au début des vacances, une chose aussi belle et inoubliable devrait te plaire…enfin je pense ! *tendre sourire*

**Yuki** : *_ahhh….putain je foooond* _

**Aoi** : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

**Yuki** : Ah ça oui !

**Aoi** : …ha ha *pouffe*! Espèce d'alcoolo va !

**Yuki** : *tire la langue* buuu ! Tu t'es pas regardé !

**Aoi** : Oh que si, hé hé ! Bon enfin, si on commençait par le meilleur ? Champagne ?

**Yuki** : Wouah, t'y vas fort, j'adore ça ! »

_Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa rouge, en cuir. Et en un rien de temps ils avaient déjà fini deux bouteilles de champagne, tout les deux étaient assez sou, et c'est là que Aoi commença à caresser la cuisse de Yuki, celui-ci rougissait mais lui laissa faire en se disant que on ami était un peu trop bourré, donc ça allait, mais plus le temps passait plus la main du guitariste des GazettO remontait jusqu'à l'intimité de Yuki, qui était super rouge et d'un geste rapide enleva la main de Aoi._

« **Yuki** : q-que ce que tu fais ?

**Aoi** : *le fixe un moment et après caresse sa joue avec sa main* je profite…

**Yuki** : *TOMTAE POWA !* m-m-mais… »

_Aoi plaça sa main au niveau du cœur de Yuki, ce qui l'excita beaucoup, Aoi le fit basculer en arrière sur le sofa et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il le refixa mais en souriant cette fois et se mit à lécher le cou. Une série de petits miaulements retentit de la bouche de Yuki. Mais le guitariste des Lolita23Q le repoussa avec ses bras même si il était restait toujours allongé._

« **Yuki** : Explique-toi !

**Aoi** : Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aime ! *smile*

**Yuki** : he…HEIN ? !

**Aoi** : je l'ai remarqué dès notre première rencontre mon petit et vu comment t'as miaulait on aurait pas dit que t'étais contre ce que j'allais te faire ! *sourire pervers*

**Yuki** : ou-oui mais tu .. et pis d'abord, pourquoi tu lis dans mes pensées, hein ? *rouge de gène*

**Aoi** : XD ! Je t'avais tout de suite trouvé mignon alors voilà et puis j'ai toujours eu un don pour cerner les gens.

**Yuki** : .. ouais…n'empêche, je me serai attendu à une déclaration plus poétique de ta part…

**Aoi** : Mine de rien t'es assez fleur bleu, hein ?…*sourire* enfin c'est ce qui te rend encore plus mignon ! Et puis t'en fais pas ce sera romantique dans…*en regardant sa montre*10…9…8…

**Yuki** : Mais que ce que tu fais ?

**Aoi** : …5…4…

**Yuki** : Tu me fais peur là !

**Aoi** : …2…1.. MAINTENANT ! »

_Et là…un magnifique feu d'artifice fit son apparition, avec des couleurs vives et d'autres plus sombres rouge, jaune, vert, bleu et puis y avait aussi des mélanges, c'était magnifique ! Aoi regarda Yuki, celui-ci avait des yeux qui brillaient à cause du feu d'artifice, Aoi se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, unissant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre, élégant et très sauvage !_

« **Aoi** : Alors ?...Est ce que monsieur est satisfait ?

**Yuki** : *tout rouge mais avec des yeux pétillant* Très ! »

_Et ils se sont ré-embrassé, d'ailleurs, ils sont allés nettement plus loin ce soir là…mais ça c'est privé et ça les regarde !_

_Les deux blondinets se faisaient une soirée film d'horreur…ils l'ont pas regardé ! Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi ! ^^_

_Et les deux châtains ont passé une nuit très agréable_

_C'est __**ça**__ ce que l'on appelle de super vacances ! ! ! _(^.^)

_**OoOoO**_

_*Note : on ne sait pas si l'info est vrai mais c'est un coup de pub de la part de l'auteur ^^''_

_Vous avez vu, le perso mystère c'est Aoi, au début je savais pas qui mettre mais un couple de gothiques ça m'avais l'air assez fun, alors voilà ! ^^ _

_C'est la 1ere fois que j'écris un truc aussi long, je suis assez fière de moi _(^^)_ mais j'ai quand même besoin de votre avis, alors : _

_**REVIEWS ONEGAIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_**Bye bye, à la prochaine !**_


End file.
